


Beyond This Illusion

by RoseNox98



Series: Wayward Son 'verse [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gabe's not dead, M/M, Sam found him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2750984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseNox98/pseuds/RoseNox98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel smiled. "You kiss me like that again and I'll do anything you want."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond This Illusion

Sam knew that the bartender reminded him of someone, with his easy comebacks and snarky wit, but it wasn't until the small man made an offhand comment about 'insane Sunday dinners' and likened it to the end of the world that he got it.

The gold of his eyes, the way he laughed.

"Gabriel?" he stage whispered as he past, knowing he was right when his head snapped up, face changing to the one that he knew.

"Hia, Samson."

Sam reached across the counter, hand looping around the back of the angel's neck, pulling him into a kiss.

He pulled back once they were both breathless, Sam letting their foreheads rest together.

"When you're done here, you're going to tell me just how you went up against Lucifer and lived."

Gabriel smiled. "You kiss me like that again and I'll do anything you want."

Sam grinned back. "Deal."


End file.
